


Saori's first experience at an Onsen

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: A young, shy summoner captures the heart of four, busty older women, and together they show her much more than she ever imagined, making the inexperienced woman see a new world of possibilities.





	Saori's first experience at an Onsen

Aversa had had enough. After being summoned to Askr, she had fallen deeply in love with the summoner, Saori. Aversa absolutely adored the young, petite woman, from her slender legs, small breasts, long straight black hair to her cute face framed by round glasses. But the dark mage loved more how kind she was, how she did not judge any of the heroes she summoned, be they ancient gods or simple mercenaries she treated them all fairly. After fighting for her, sharing many conversations in by the campfire and seeing how much Saori ogled her curves everytime she teased her, Aversa confessed her love, certain they would at least share a memorable night of love-making.  
  
But Saori ran away, muttering excuses under her flushed breath. As Aversa stalked Saori, hurt but determined to make the summoner hers, she noticed two things: Saori had a thing for the busty, older sister type; and that she wasn't the only one to be pushed away. Every single member of the team had tried to get Saori into bed, desperate for her love even if for one night and was willing to do anything for her.  
  
Clearly, extreme measures needed to be taken. She gathered the team that the summoner had put her in, consisting of her, Camilla, Loki and Sonya, and set about finally freeing Saori from her shyness. They had two things going for them: the summoner was obviously attracted, and Saori had a fetish for imagining them together, encouraging the team to form two pairs, Loki/Aversa and Sonya/Camilla, so that they could get to know each other better. The dark mage even crept into Saori's room when the castle was nearly empty during a festival, and found her private notes detailing her imagination of the pairs having sex. She shared these notes with their team, and they set a plan in motion.  
  
"Are the preparatives for plan done?"  
  
Aversa entered the room on Askrian Castle were her co-conspirators were gathered for the final meeting before they made their move. Sonya and Loki both nodded, smiling, while Camilla replied with a smile:  
  
"Yes, I've found a perfect onsen were we can have our privacy, but still will need to clear out some bandits on the way, so we have a great excuse to drag Saori away from the castle."  
  
"Perfect. Who will call her?"  
  
"I will." Sonya interjected. "If its you or Loki it will be too obvious of a trap."  
  
"I can't wait... finally I will get Saori just to myself!" Loki giggled mischievously before leaving the room. "I will see you girls later."  
  
Aversa just rolled her eyes, and one by one all left the room. All of them had at one point tried to get the summoner alone, but they knew it would take a team effort to get their feelings through to her. She sat on the castle's library, reading, when finally one of the servants called.<i> Miss Saori is requesting your aid in a patrol.</i> Smiling, she grabbed her tome and made way to her wyvern, heart pounding in her chest.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm... I'm not sure about this..."  
  
The battle was won, and the trap was sprung. The dark mage had pretended to scout ahead, and came with the joyous new that an onsen was waiting for them nearby. The summoner was clearly interested, face blushing as she imagined her team dressed just in towels that could easily slip away, but still resisted, firmly stuck in her shell. Aversa smiled and grabbed Saori's hand, holding it near her impressive bust while the others closed around them, the small woman nearly having her head engulfed by the copious amount of titflesh.  
  
"We are all just so tired from the constant battles, my dear." Camilla whispered in Saori's ear. "A hot bath will do us wonders, not to mention it will make us stronger as a team."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"A little skinship will strengthen our bonds, surely." It was Loki's turn to speak, and she grabbed Saori's other hand. "Surely, it will be worth the effort."  
  
The battle between desire and fear was clear in the face of the summoner, but lust won. With a quick nod, she gave the okay before pulling the hood she always wore over her head. They quickly made their way to the hot springs, and once there they found a locker room fully stocked with soap and white, fluffy towels, which surprised Saori. She turned to question just how this supposed abandoned place was prepared for their arrival, but her jaw just dropped when she saw her companions in several states of undress, and she couldn't turn her eyes.  
  
"Seeing something you like, my dear Saori?" Sonya teased, letting her dress fall to the floor and posing, only in stocking and a thong, with her hands in her hair to emphasize the curves of her breasts. "You are going to make me blush if you keep staring like that."  
  
"I... I'm sorry!!!" Saori blushed deeply, hiding her face in her hands. "I will just go over there and stand on a corner..."  
  
"She is just teasing you, Saori." Camilla, dressed in lilac lingerie that enhanced her already ample assets, pulled the summoner's hands away, forcing the smaller woman to look at her. "We are all beautiful women here, and we want you to look at us."   
  
"But... why? I mean... you are all so gorgeous and I'm not..."  
  
"Oh, dear..." It took everything Loki had not to jump Saori right at the moment and shower her with kisses and praises, but she merely hugged her, pressing the summoner into her bosom. "You are gorgeous as well, only you don't see it."  
  
Saori tried to reply, but her words were muffled by Loki's abundant cleavage. She was beginning to feel dizzy from her scent and and the warmth of her soft, pillowy breasts. She was pulled away by Aversa, already dressed in only a towel that barely covered her pink nipples and reached only the top of her thighs, clearly jealous of the attention.  
  
"Now, now, let's all get into the bath, shall we?" Aversa smiled wickedly, bending over to give Saori a view of her full breasts. "But you can't do that dressed in that coat of yours."  
  
"You are right... can you please all go ahead while I change?"  
  
Once the team left the locker room, they quickly readied the next phase of their plan, discarding the towels and letting the steam coat them in a nice, alluring sheen of sweat. Sonya and Camilla sat side by side in the hot water, the warrior and the mage kissing gently, while Aversa and Loki rubbed soap all over each others breasts. When Saori stepped onto the onsen, she was paralyzed by the erotic sight before her, her stuttering speech a clear sign the team had begun to achieve their goals.  
  
"Join us, Saori." Aversa spoke, getting up and grabbing the summoner's hands. "Let me and Loki get you all cleaned up..."  
  
"What... what are you doing?" Saori's managed to stutter, eyes darting between the kissing pair and Aversa's soapy bosom. "I... I think I should go."  
  
"Non-sense, my dear." Loki grabbed the other hand, and with a slight nod to Aversa they managed to begin dragging her to a stool, coaxing her to sit down. "Let us take care of you... I promise we won't do anything you won't like."  
  
Saori didn't say a word, and the pair got to work grinding their foamy jugs across her lithe body. The summoner moaned softly as she was enveloped in the softness and warmth of their tits, falling into a lustful haze as her walls were melted away. She could see Sonya now straddling Camilla's lap, their kisses now a furious, sloppy tongue battle as they made a show for her.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Aversa whispered in Saori's ear, squishing her breasts against her back. "Love between women. Just look at them... see how good they feel..." The dark mage kissed the nape of the summoner's neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "We can make you feel good... if you'll just let us."  
  
Loki pressed the attack, putting Saori's hands on her tits and forcing her to squeeze them, the look of bliss on the summoner's face making her pussy damp with arousal. She let Aversa keep on whispering sweet promises on their targets ear, and moaned as she forced Saori to fondle her until the smaller woman's hands were moving on their own. Saori dug her fingers into the doughy flesh, rolling the nipples against the palm of her hand, lifting and dropping the incredible pair and marveling at their weight and softness.  
  
"See?" Aversa licked Saori's earlobe, making her shudder in pleasure. "See how Loki enjoys you playing with her? Just say the word, and we will do anything you want."  
  
"I don't know how to... I've never..." Saori said in a whimper, all of her shame and reservations lost in a fog of desire.   
  
"Don't worry, sweet thing." Aversa whispered, sending goosebumps up her spine. "We will teach you everything you need to know... Just let your big sisters do all the work, ok?"   
  
Saori nodded meekly, and Aversa began rubbing her tits all over the summoner again, slowly giving her an obscene massage, while Loki let Saori hands roam freely on her body, touching, feeling the soft flesh and perfect skin with almost reverence. The trickster encouraged her, singing soft praises and shivering with delight as Saori clumsly groped her curves.  
  
"Oh God, yes... keep going, Camilla!" Sonya shouted, drawing the attention to her. She straddled Camilla's lap, the warrior sucking on her breasts and pistoning two fingers in and out of her wet cunt. She arched her back, moaning loudly and looking over her shoulder to find Saori transfixed by her display. Though she and her partner had draw the short stick, there was no complaint from the mage as her arousal build up, her vouyeuristc side flourishing under the watchful gaze of the summoner. She bounced on Camilla's fingers, sending her tits jiggling and nearly cumming in the process. She holds on, wanting to treat the summoner to the sight of her having a magnificent climax, but before she could cum, Camilla picked her up and carried her until they both stand before Saori.  
  
"Please watch closely, my darling." Camilla braced as Sonya leaned against her. She reached around and grabbed one of her tits while the other played with her sopping wet pussy, easily sliding two fingers in. "See how she cums thinking of you."  
  
The summoner stared at the pair, mouth open in awe and desire. She dreamt of this moment many times since she ordered them to form a pair in battle, but to see the up close... it was breathtaking. Sonya's rising moans and her feminine scent overwhelmed Saori's mind, and she unconsciously leaned closer, staring up at her dripping cunt and swaying bosom.   
  
"Yes, watch me cum... oh God... I'm cumming!!!" Sonya's eyes rolled back into her head as her whole body shook from the powerful orgasm. She drenched Camilla's hand with her juices, and would have fallen down if not for the warrior holding her. Turning her head back, she captured the warriors lips in a passionate kiss while she enjoyed the afterglow.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Aversa whispered, and Saori agreed. Seeing Sonya cum like that, seeing how stunning she was with her mouth open in a O, a breathless flush in her face and with her voluptous body jiggling, made her want more. She licked her lips, and turned to the dark mage and the trickster, steeling her resolve.   
  
"I..."  
  
"Go ahead, dear." Loki pressed, feeling that the summoner was on a razor's edge. "Remember, we will do anything you want."  
  
"I want to see you both cum for me!"   
  
The bold request caught the pair by surprise, but their hearts were affluter knowing their plan was succeeding. Aversa silently laid a towel on the ground, laying on her back with her legs wide open, one hand teasing her hard nipples and the other lazily teasing her own dripping wet pussylips, the strands of wetness clearly visible between her fingers.   
  
"Well, as you can see, we are more than happy to cum for you..." Loki said in a teasing manner, licking her lips as she kneeled. "But how do you want us to do it? Shall I show how to touch a woman's core? How about some spanking? I know I enjoy some pain with my pleasure."  
  
"Uhmm... I... well..." Saori stammered, thousands of scenarios playing in her head. Her own core trobbed, seeking release, but she wanted to see all of her fantasies fullfilled before. "Oh, I got it! How about you trib for me... please?"  
  
"When you ask in such a cute way, who can refuse?" Loki answered as she got into position, tangling her legs with Aversas until their pussies kissed, sending an eletric jolt up her spine. They moved slowly at first, feeling each other, but the trickster began to grind harder, trying to seize control. The dark mage took her challenge, raising her hips and pushing against Loki, their wetness mixing while their breasts bounced around hipnotically. Wrestling for dominance the pair started moaning louder, feeding off of each other's lust, but Aversa could sense her walls clenching, desperate for release, and switched tatics.  
  
"Fuuuck, I'm gonna cum on your pussy..." Aversa kneaded her own tits, fingers sinking into the soft flesh. She brought one of her nipples up and sucked on it loudly, drawing gasps of surprise from Saori, that was seeing one of her biggest fetishes in real life for the first time. "Ohhhhhh..... ohhhhh.... I'm cumming!!! Saori!!!!! Ohhh!!!!"  
  
"I'm cumming too!!!" Loki arched her back, a look of pure bliss in her face as she squirted in Aversa's cunt, her body shaking from the hard orgasm. She let it wash over her, until she regained enough strenght to get on top of Aversa and capture her lips in a fiece kiss.  
  
Saori watched the pair with wide eyes, nearly drooling at the obscene display. Too see these beautiful women fulfilling her fantasies emboldened her, making her believe they truly loved her. She turned to Camilla and Sonya, who were leaning against each other, lazily teasing themselves, but dominance still didn't came naturally for her. The warrior sensed her unease, and gently guided the summoner to sit in her lap.  
  
"Come her my dear, tell your big sister what you want to do next." Camilla's voice dripped with honey and the promise of unparalleled pleasure. "Don't hold back, you can tell me anything..."   
  
Leaning into Camilla's body, feeling her warmth, Saori looked up to find the Nohrian princess smiling kindly at her. She repositioned, straddling her lap, and pulled Camilla into a clumsly kiss, her inexperienced tongue exploring the warriors mouth with a hurry, as if this moment was but a dream. Camilla hugged her close, huge, soft breasts squished against her torso adding to her arousal, but the need for air interrupted this magical moment and she broke the kiss, a trail of spit breaking between them and landing on Camilla's cleavage.  
  
Aversa watched the scene with a mix of happiness to see her plan working and jealousy for not being the one to kiss Saori first. Together with Loki and Sonya, they closed around Saori, tenderly running their fingers across her lithe body and making her shiver. The summoner's head spun with possibilities, and she kissed each of them, gaining confidence as she saw how happy they were to indulge her.  
  
"Wow...." Saori murmured, breathless after the long make-out session. "That was... fantastic..."  
  
"Mmm... that it was..." Camilla spoke, filled with lust and happiness. "But we can do so much more... why don't you lay down with your head in my lap and let us take care of you?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Camilla kneeled on the wet floor, sitting on her ankles, and Aversa laid a towel in front of her while Loki and Sonya led Saori, making her lay down. The summoner was nervous, knowing what would come next, but seeing Camilla's round, full, heavy from below was a mouth-watering sight and when Aversa, Loki and Sonya resumed their massage, running their breasts all over her body she relaxed. enjoying the soft pressure. She had never been so aroused in her life, and let out a gasp when Aversa pushed her legs apart, kissing her thighs gently while Loki and Sonya lavished kisses on her feet.  
  
"Can I taste you?" Aversa asked, failing to hide how desperate and lustful she was. "I promise you won't regret it..."  
  
Saori nodded, closing her eyes and bracing for what was to come. The first long, slow lick across her pussy sent a shockwave through her spine, cute moans scaping her mouth as she experienced bliss like she didn't think was possible. Camilla stroked her hair, praising her, Sonya and Loki sucking on her small breasts, playing with her nipples. Her body was convulsing as pleasure wrecked her core, and she managed to look Aversa in her purple eyes, the white-haired beauty winking at her, and with a silent scream she came hard, filling the dark mages mouth with her love juices. She laid in the afterglow of her orgasm, watching the dark mage passionately kiss the others, sharing her wetness.  
  
"Mmmmm.... you taste so good, my dear!" Loki exclaimed, licking her lips. "But now, it's my turn to pleasure you!"  
  
"Don't think you're leaving me out of this!" Sonya added, pushing Aversa out of place. They forced Saori to spread her legs wide, both eagerly diving for her muff as their tongues battled for her juices. But the trickester decided to push the envelope, and slid one finger inside her clenching pussy while Sonya worked the summoners clit with her tongue. Saori's brain had turned to mush, falling deep into the pleasure the four women were giving her, and she let out a long moan as she came again, tongue lolling out of her mouth and eyes rolling into the back of her head.  
  
Vaguely aware of the sounds of sloppy kissing around her, Saori breathed deeply, trying to regaing her strenght. Her legs felt like jelly, her skin was covered with sweat, the scent of sex and soap filling her nostrils. To think that she was denying herself this bliss... but tired as she was, her spirit hungered for more.  
  
"Camilla..." Saori spoke softly, a wide smile on her face. "Can I... play with your tits, please?"  
  
"Of course, my dear." Camilla helped Saori sit on her lap, the height difference giving the summoner perfect position to indulge herself in the warriors ample bust. She presented her tits to Saori, watching as the woman tentatively closed her mouth around a hard, sensitive nipple, and began sucking it fervorously while one of her free hands mashed the other breast, slim fingers sinking in doughy flesh.   
  
"Yess... suck on my big, fat tits... they're all yours... mmmm... oohhhhh... OOOHHHH...." Camilla's moans rised in pitch and intensity as Saori slid a hand down her shaved snatch, clumsly rubbing her clit. "Ohhh god! MMmmmm..."  
  
"Tell me if I'm doing something wrong... or if you want me to do anything else..."   
  
"No... just keep going dear... you're going to make me cum, Saori! Ohhhh..." Camilla let the summoner continue at her own pace, enjoying the cute, awkward way she moved, the lack of experience well compensated by sheer passion. She had more skilled lovers before, but none she loved as dearly as she loved Saori, and she let her play with her body, the pleasure building until she reached her peak, shouting Saori's name as she came.  
  
"Oh fuck..." Saori looked at her hand, slick with the fluids of another woman for the first time in her life. She was unsure of what to do next, but Aversa came to her rescue, holding her hand and licking it clean before turning to kiss Camilla. Her head was sandwitched between their tits as they kissed, and she motorboated them, showering both gloriously soft pairs with wet licks until she ran out of breath. "This... this is heaven!"  
  
"You haven't seen anything, Saori." Loki closed around the summoner, offering her own milky white orbs to her. "We can do so much more for you... mmmm..."  
  
"But we have time." Sonya added, closing the circle around Saori. "We don't need to do everything today."  
  
Surrounded by a wall of titflesh, Saori smiled widely, just leaning into their heat and softness. She was exhausted, but not satisfied, and the rest of the evening was a blur of sex, her team happy to fuck each other to her viewing pleasure. After a couple hours, they rode back to the Askr Castle, home to the Order of Heroes, all delightfully sore and blissfully happy.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next few weeks were of discovery and affimation for Saori and the others. She gained confidence, and her team took to the battlefield as a well oiled death machine able to best any foe, no matter how large or monstruous. Outside of it, their "team-building trips" were becoming more frequent, even if they were disguised as a trip to a festival or a simple lunch in town. Currently, they were in a clearing on the forests that surrounded the Askr Castle, a tablecloth laid in the ground filled with cakes and sandwiches, but the main course was Loki, who was naked, blindfolded, gagged and with her arms tied to a hanging branch.  
  
"And that..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Is for..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Going into battle..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"In that damn bunnysuit! You almost killed us with the distraction..."  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Saori stepped away and admired her handwork: red handprints covered Loki's ass and tits, and from the whimpers that escaped the gag and the glistening wetness that dribbled down her thighs, she clearly was on the verge of cumming. Spanking someone didn't come naturally for her, but seeing how much her team, specially Loki, enjoyed it, she was growing to love the feeling of dominance it gave her. She took one one of Loki's nipples in her mouth, biting it softly and slid two fingers inside her wet pussy, pumping them in and out as the trickster moaned behind her gag, body thrashing as pleasure dominated her until she came with a muffled scream.  
  
"Camilla, please untie her." Saori said, sitting on Aversa's lap and holding out her hand, which Sonya promptly licked clean. "Come and join us for lunch, Loki. I only punish you because I love you, you know that, right?"  
  
"Of course, my love." Loki replied, rubbing her deliciously sore ass. "And that just makes me want to misbehave more."  
  
"Now I'm getting jealous, my dear Saori." Aversa nuzzled into Saori's neck, the warm breath tickling the summoner. "Are you playing favorites?"  
  
"No! I would never do that..." Saori blushed deeply, herself amazed she could still do that after all they've done together. "Oh, I know!" She jumped in excitement, clasping her hands. "Why don't I tie you and Sonya together, so I can spank you both at once?"  
  
"That's a great idea." Aversa said, turning to kiss Sonya. She felt the rope tighten around her body, squishing her marvelous tits against Sonya's equally incredible pair, and knew this was true happiness, surrounded by friends and lovers, and whatever they brought into in her life from now on, she would welcome it with open arms.  
  
_FIN_


End file.
